The present invention relates in general to a shoe insert and pertains, more particularly, to a shoe insert that is adapted to provide improved arch support, shock attenuation, and shock absorption. Also, the present invention is concerned with the associated method of manufacture of the shoe insert.
Shoe inserts that are presently in use do not adequately withstand impact, particularly as might occur when the shoe or sneaker is used in a sporting event. For example, in connection with basketball or football playing, the player may well be subjected to severe shock impact in the foot area.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved shoe insert construction that provides proper foot, and in particular, arch support.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved shoe insert construction that provides for substantial shock attenuation and shock absorption.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved shoe insert that is lightweight, relatively simple to manufacture, relatively inexpensive in construction, and which can withstand impacts that occur particularly in connection with sporting events.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved shoe insert that maintains its functionality even over long periods of wear and further maintains its desired shape even after long hours of use.